


Show and Tell

by Le0na



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Appropriate reaction, Demon, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Good Bend(y) AU, Imaginary Friend, Not Beta Read, Now with some Angst, Reaction, Show and tell, Students, Who turns out to be real, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le0na/pseuds/Le0na
Summary: What happens when a teacher gives a vague show-and-tell prompt to a girl whose still learning when it's appropriate to bring up her demon best friend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before the AU got to this point, but I really wanted to share this little piece of fluff. Based off of the Good Bend(y) AU.

"It's cute when little kids have imaginary friends." Mrs. McKinnley thought. She was watching Susan Uwerks, sitting at her usual lunch table and telling another boy, Bobby Lariat, who she had managed to convince to sit with her, about her imaginary friend, Bendy. It was honestly a bit odd how much the girl talked about her imaginary friend. How prevalent the character seemed in her home life was... not worrying, but... odd.

 

Mrs. McKinnley took another sip of her tea. At any rate, It was nice to see such imagination, and partially the reason for her becoming a teacher. She loved seeing all that raw creativity, all that energy, and the openness of her students. You could see it in oh so many of their day-to-day activities, if one only chose to look. That's why she would be trying out some new activities, to help see how her students thought. The first of which, would be show-and-tell.

 

Each day, a new student would be assigned to bring something into school. A fairly standard practice, but with a twist. Each week a new theme would be chosen. Something along the lines of "beach", or "red", or "most important to bring when going out". Things like that. Innocent little challenges to get the mind working on something that it might not otherwise.

 

*°*°*°*°*°*

 

The first few weeks of this went well, students had fun. Children were thinking outside the box and seemed to be enjoying themselves. Peers were learning about each other, and the children ate up each others attention. Maria even brought in her dog for the "fluffy things" prompt. (Although the dog did get the majority of the attention that class)

 

Then it was Susan's turn. Her prompt was to bring in her favorite illustration, so the teacher was understandably confused when Susan brought in a fairly large box. She was even more puzzled by the way that Susan kept turning to it and addressing it as Bendy. Was her imaginary friend in that box? Or was it the box? No, wait, if she remembered correctly from overhearing some of Susan's various exited rambles, Bendy was some kind of ink creature or demon.

 

That reminded her, she would need to have a talk with Ms. Uwerks' guardians soon. It was somewhat worrying how loosely the girl was tossing around phrases like "demon" and "hell".

 

But, that was for after class. For now, she would call up one of her most eager-to-share students yet. "I swear," Mrs. McKinnley thought, "that girl looked like she just might explode from happiness when I told her her theme." And now, that explosion didn't seem too far fetched as she noted the huge grin and eager movements as the child brought her box up to the front of the class. Mrs. McKinnley could tell that there was definitely something in that box from the way that Susan seemed to be struggling a little to move it. Another child had offered to help, but she declined, as she was almost there anyways.

 

"For my show-and-tell, I'm going to be introducing my friend Bendy!" The child chirped, almost too eager.

 

Mrs. McKinnley on the other hand, was somewhat disappointed, at this age a child should know, _at_ _least,_ that others couldn't see their imaginary friend. She had so been looking forward to seeing which of Susan's drawings were her favorite. However, despite this, Mrs. McKinnley still couldn't help but be impressed by the sheer strength of her students imagination.

 

This line of thinking was soon cut off however, as the child reached torso deep into the box and seemed to grab something. Imaginary or no, Mrs. McKinnley wished to be polite and set an example for her class by paying the speaker full attention. And then Susan stood up with her retrieval, and everything went straight to proverbial (and possibly literal) Hell.

 

There, clutched against her student’s chest, dangling like a sleeping cat, was a creature. It was small, even compared to the fourth grader holding it. But, when being supported under it's armpits by the small child, it was still large enough that it's booted feet almost brushed the ground.

 

“This is Bendy!” The child exclaimed with glee, slowly swinging ‘Bendy’ around for the whole class to see, “I’ve already talked with some of you about him, but not all. So I’ll go over everything again!”

 

For a moment Mrs. McKinnley was worried about Susan tripping over the thing’s spaded tail, seeing as it was dragging around her feet, but then remembered the far, far bigger issue.

 

“Now the first thing that you need to know about Bendy, is that he’s a living cartoon!”

 

A _what?_  Before that statement could fully process, a small cough came from the front of the room, like someone was politely asking to interject into a conversation. It didn’t sound like Susan, and was confirmed not to be when Susan asked, “What is it Bendy?”

 

“Erm… you got it sorta right Sue,” the creature corrected (it was _talking! TALKING!_ ), “but ya missed a big chunk of it.”

 

“Oh, right! Wait! I know! Why don’t you tell people about yourself? That way I won’t get things wrong then people will get to know you better!”

 

The creature shook its head, “Nah, it’s _your_  show-n’-tell. Kinda beats the point if _I_  do it. ‘Sides,” the creature took a look around the room, pleased with all eyes being on it… him?, “I wanna hear that speech that ya’ were writing all night.”

 

“It's not a speech… I just didn’t want to be, y’know tongue tied or something.”

 

The creature snorted in amusement and disbelief, “Considering how long ya’ were up, it's probably long as one.”

 

“Nuh-uh”

 

“Yuh-ha”

 

“Nuh-uh”

 

“Yuh-ha”

 

“Nuh-uh”

 

“Yuh-ha, look I could literally do this all day. It’s in my design. However, listening to us bickering isn’t in their’s, so why don’t we just get on with this.”

 

“Fine, but this isn’t over.”

 

“Whatever you say Sue. But, get to saying what you’re gonna be sayin’ ‘cause I think they’re tired a’ the bickerin.”

 

“Alright, okay, mr. grumpypants-”

 

“I don’t even _wear_  pants!”

 

“Whatever, I’m putting you down.“

 

With a soft *thump* the creature was dropped to the ground. As it straightened it's bowtie Mrs. McKinnley absentmindedly noted that it really was quite small, coming up no farther than the child’s shoulders, even including the horns. Horns which Mrs. McKinnley was relieved to have a bit farther away from the child's face.

 

“So, correction, Bendy is not only a living cartoon, but also an ink demon!”

 

A **_WHAT!?_**

 

Mrs. McKinnley wasn’t the only one take aback. The whole class, with the exception of Bobby -who had gone slack in disbelief like a puppet with it’s strings cut-, were murmuring to each other in a quiet frenzy. A few students pushed their chairs back, other forward, some were even reaching up to touch necklaces adorned with religious symbols.

 

The creature, ink demon, _Bendy_ , took a step back, towards Susan, and seemed to be getting nervous, if it's body language was to be interpreted in any way similar to ours. If that was even possible for an _ink demon_. Really, what was an ink demon? I considered asking, but waited, as she may be planning share that with us… and because I was really too stunned by the scene in front of me to have any confidence that I would say anything but *squeak* if I tried to talk right now.

 

Susan had reached down, and was currently rubbing the ink demon’s horns in a manner reminiscent to that of stroking a cat. “Would people please stop praying? It makes Bendy feel bad.” She addressed the class.

 

Everyone’s hands were instantly at their desks, a sudden silence falling over the class in the process, like everyone knew that they were witnessing something special.

 

“Thank you.” She turned to the little demon, who was only now removing his gloved hands from clutching his head, the perfect picture of someone who just got over a headache. She would know, this class was one right now, “Are you good? Any dripping?”

 

“Nah, nah, just a nasty headache. Coulda’ been a helluva lot worse though, thanks for the checkup.”

 

“Bendy! Language!”

 

“Sue! English!”

 

There was a pause, then Susan brought her hands up in a flawlessly executed facepalm while Bendy giggled, along with a few classmates. Susan proceeded to swat the creature in the back of the head, like one might do to an annoying sibling who was just too endearing to stay mad with. She shook her head, continuing regardless of the creatures attempt at humor.

 

“I first met Bendy when Uncle Henry brought him back from the studio last month. Apparently an old co-worker of Uncle Henry’s-!”

 

She was cut off by an otherworldly growl, followed by a sound like a bike bell and a “Joey”. The middle noise might’ve even been funny, had it not been for the hellish sound that preceded it and the pure spite filling the word that followed.

 

Susan seemed sheepish, an apologetic smile on her face and recompence in her voice, “Oh, right. I forgot we don’t talk about him, sorry.”

 

“S’ fine.” The demon muttered, before turning and addressing the class, a dark tone present in his voice that wasn’t there before, “Suffice it ta’ say, a guy summoned me, and it didn’t go well for either end.”

 

“Welp,” and the darkness was gone, leaving just as fast as it came, “Anyways, I’ll try ta’ stop innerruptin’ ya.”

 

“Okay!” The chipper girl that everyone knew was back, “Well, Bendy is sort of my cousin slash brother because he is sort of Uncle Henry’s son, and Uncle Henry is sort of my like dad as well as my uncle! So this means, since Uncle Henry was Bendy’s original animator, which makes Bendy sort of his son, then Bendy is my dorky brother cousin! My… bruzin!”

 

The “bruzin” in question gave his “sizen” a blank look that really could mean anything. Considering what I had just witnessed, my best guess was that he was disappointed that he didn’t think of it first. Although, the meaning of the look really wasn’t important right now because, **_WHAT!?_**

 

“So, any questions?”

 

Every hand was raised. This was going to be a long class.

 

I would need to contact her… _their_  guardians sooner than originally planned.


	2. Chapter 2

She had said, “Bring your child I wish to speak with them as well.” The Uwerks claimed to have unsure as to which child.

Thus why Mrs. McKinnley was sitting in front of an uncle, mother, student... and demon. Who Susan Uwerks had claimed as her brother/cousin. Susan was swinging her legs as she sat, nervous energy almost palpable. On the other hand both Henry and Darlene were perfectly still, serious as the grave despite the surreal ridiculousness of the situation. The fourth member of their little group was sitting in Henry’s lap, and looked like he would rather be anywhere than here. Mrs. McKinnley wasn’t entirely sure if Henry was merely comforting the demon in his lap or also preventing him from bolting.

Mrs. McKinnley cleared her throat, breaking the slowly rising tension and supremely awkward silence.

“So… as this is an unprecedented incident any and all solutions and/or compromises created here will be seen as the template for future events.”

“It means that people in the future will look back on how we deal with this situation in order to figure out what they should do then.” continued Mrs. McKinnley, simplifying the near-legal jargon for Susan as she moved to ask the for clarification, “So it is very important that we make the right choices here, or...”

She paused, looking for the right word, when Darlene jumped in.

“Or people might not make the right choices in the future.” She finished for the teacher.

Mrs. McKinnley nodded, that was just about on the dot regarding her thoughts. But before they got started something needed to be addressed...

“Before we get to any sort of discussion or decision regarding this whole… debacle, I would like to get the whole story,”

“While Susan did do a lovely job at explaining things in class, I would like to hear this from you directly: What is Bendy?”

Henry looked down at the creature tucked tightly against his chest. Now Mrs. McKinnley was sure that Henry was keeping the toon from fleeing. It gave the fact that he entered holding Henry’s hand a whole new meaning,.

Henry stole a glance at the demon pressed to his chest. If the shaking was anything to go by, this was not a welcome topic.

“Bendy is… complicated. He’s...”

“I’m me.”

“Yes. That you are.”

“But you’re not dangerous.”

Where had that come from? It was going to be one of her later questions, not phrased that bluntly of course, but, huh? Why that comment now? She had no further opportunity to question the out-of-the-blueness of the remark as the demon gave what could only be a derisive snort, “Speak for yourself.”

“I am.”

Bendy seemed taken aback, “Bull*squeak*, don’ ya remember what ‘appened back in the… back there?”

“I do, how could I forget. You saved my life.”

“Stop sugarcoatin’ it, I tried ta kill ya! I nearly did kill ya!”

“We’ve gone over this before, you weren’t you, you snapped out it regardless, and you. saved. my. life.”

“*He-hem*” Mrs. McKinnley cleared her throat, getting her guests attention like she would an excited class’.

“Please, I do not know what happened ‘back there’, nor do I even know where ‘there’ is, so if you would please, either enlighten me, or we will come back to it later.”

The man and demon had gone from verbally combative to shy in a matter of seconds. Darlene gave a small snort and a smirk, picking up the question for the now reticent two, “I don’t think they’ve even told me the whole story, so good luck getting either of these dorks to open up about it.”

My eyebrows quirked up and I gave her the “go on” gesture, which she obliged.

“From what I’ve gathered… would either of you like to leave the room?” Darlene turned to her brother and… step-nephew? Son? Not important, anyways. They looked even more uncomfortable than before, if that was at all possible. Henry was fidgeting and Bendy’s horns seemed to be drooping

“No, I need make sure that the story’s straight. Bendy?” He asked the demon.

Henry started to stroke the demons horns as the distressed fluctuating tone that was the only answer, like a panicked hum, “mMMNn”

“Are you okay? We can come back to this if-”

“No.”

There was a resolve in the little demon’s voice, a hard edge very different from the nervous fluctuations of before.

“We need ta do this sooner, rather than later. Like rippin’ off a band-aid, right?”

Hmm… after this I might recommend that they both see a therapist. I could make a few recommendations... I think. This kind of thing was unprecedented, after all, There was no way of knowing if a Demon’s psyche was anywhere similar to that of a human's.

“Right.” Brenda continued, getting back on track, “Anyways- yes, Bendy?”... before being de-railed once again, this time not of her own doing.

The demon had one gloved hand raised, waving it around like one of her more impatient students wishing to be called on.

“Could Sue maybe leave tha’ room fer now? I don’t want- I don’t think she’s ready fer this story just yet.”  
My gaze eyes flicking over to sue, and when I looked back to Darlene I could see that she was doing the same.

“Hmm...”

“I can stay! I can stay!”

“Honey, why don’t we go over this later, at home.”

Susan didn’t look impressed. Or willing.

“Could ya’? For me sue? It’ll only be a bit, any ‘sides ya’ already know tha story. ‘N ‘sides,” The little had a half-devious, half-caring smile on his face, “ya’ don’t wanna be ‘ere fer the borrin’ bits, do ya’?”

Susan let herself be shuttled out of the room with this, and situated herself with a book on the bench outside to wait. I made sure that it was far enough so that she wouldn’t be able to eavesdrop easily, and returned to one of the highest-tension atmospheres I’d ever felt.

Henry was honest-to-g-d bear hugging the demon in his lap. And the demon seemed to be torn between struggling and just giving up.

“Why are you so *erf* scared?”

“Why do ya’ think?!”

“I know this is difficult for you to talk about, but it needs to be done.”

Bendy paused, then slowly swung his head to look at his holder, a conflicted hate in his face like a child who has just been told that they need to get a shot, but also knows the reason why.

“Besides, how easy do you think it is for me to talk about it?”

The hate left his face, replaced by resignation.

“M’be I shouldn’t a asked Sue ta leave… wouldn’ have ta’ ‘splain ‘t twice then.”

“We’ll discuss this later, but right now we don’t have the time to deal with her… possible reactions.”

“Point, point, *sigh* lets just do this.”

Darlene was giving the both of them a full-on side eye, keeping them in her sight even as she turned back to me. I sat down, I had a feeling that this would not be a short story, much less a a predictable one.

“Would you like me to start, or...” Darlene asked, unsure of how to proceed.

“If you would. I’ll,” Henry looked at Bendy, who looked up at the man and nodded, “we’ll, add or correct you if something needs saying.”

“Okay,” Darlene turned to face me, “From what I’ve gathered, a month ago Henry got a letter from his old co-worker Joey-”

Darlene cut herself off at the low growling that sprung up in reaction to the name. Henry gave his upset seat-mate a tight squeeze, the growling fading off into an unhappy *mNnrr* then quieting.

Henry looked sheepish, and he bit his lip momentarily before saying, “As you can see, Bendy really doesn’t like him. Neither do I, but… anyways. Sorry about that, please continue.”

Darlene gave a clipped nod, “At any rate, the letter was a trap. When Henry arrived at the studio, it had been abandoned for years. The place was apparently so run down that the floorboards gave way and trapped him.”

“Nah, nah,” Bendy interjected, “while it was run down as all anythin’ the boards were purposeful. I saw him settin’ ‘em up like that.”

“Why didn’t you-”

“Was never really important.”

“Okay… I guess so. It does make the whole scope of the basement make a lot more sense then.” Henry turned to Darlene, then me, “I suppose I could take over then, thanks for getting me started.”

Darlene smirked, not unkindly, “The floor’s aaaall yours.”

Henry nodded in acknowledgement, “Keep in mind, I really don’t like thinking about these things, and I think that my mind tried to block out the memories at some point. So, this is just what I can get with Bendy helping out.”

“At any rate, I fell through the floor. There were… creatures down there. I call them searchers. They tried to get me, but I managed to either avoid them, or fight them off.”

At my unasked question, he clarified, “I found an axe and… oh, I just got the pun. Really, Darlene?”

Gloved fingers snapped right next to his face.

“We can talk pun quality later, right now I just’ wanna get this over with.”

“Sorry, right, anyways, Axe. I fought them off with an axe, but when I hit them they exploded into ink. So, I had to be careful. Had I had too much of that stuff on me, I have no idea what would have happened. But, I digress. All around the studio there were a bunch of cut-outs of this guy,” he gestured to Bendy with his head, “and I kept feeling like I was being watched.”

“They were. ‘S what I used to keep tabs on tha’ place.”

I had questions, but realized that I should probably just chalk it up to “demon magic” for now.

“Right, so… I’m not sure about what happened at this point. I know that at some point I found a bottle of Actone, and at another he showed up, but not much else. The next thing I know I’m standing in front of a pentagram, Acetone in one hand, I’ve lost my axe, and I’m facing a monstrous inky demon.” Henry took a deep breath, and looked down at the demon in his lap. 

Bendy’s head was hung low, you couldn’t even see his face. He honestly looked dejected enough that he would prefer earth to swallow him whole rather than continue… and sort of… melty? Henry gave the demon a friendly squeeze, which seemed to make him a bit less melty, before continuing.

“I didn’t know what else to do, so I threw the acetone. Luckily for me I’m a lousy shot. I didn’t hit my target, or even the large part of the pentagram. When I just hit a little symbol by the side I thought I was done for, but...”

“S’ it turns out, the symbol was tha’ problm’.”

“Yes… it was. As it turns out, the symbol that I erased ”

“It muddled my mind. ‘Couldn’ think. Wouldn’ consider any other options. Thought that ‘e was a traitor. Tried ta… ta… end ‘em.” The little devil was almost talking to the floor by now.

“It wasn’t your fault.” Henry tried to console.

“But it WAS!” His head whipped up, and-! Was his forehead dripping into his face?! “I should have realized! I should have KNOWN! I-”

“No. No, you shouldn’t have,” Henry cut off the demon’s self-condemning tirade, “it was literally impossible for you to do so. Besides, you like you just said: the symbol was the problem. So stop beating yourself up over it.”

The demon’s face had stopped melting, and he had twisted around to look his holder in the face.

“Besides,” Henry continued with a warm smile, “You did snap out of it. It just took a little help.”

“And look at where you are now!”

Darlene, it seemed, had deemed the time right to jump back into the conversation.

“Would either of you be where you are now if it weren’t for all…that?”

The animator and cartoon stared at eachother for a long time, seemingly contemplating her words. Then Henry coughed, breaking the quiet, slowly rising tension.

“She’s right. It doesn’t matter what happened. We’re here now, and that’s all that matters.”

Henry turned to me, a small but warm smile on his face.

“It was tense, but Bendy snapped out of it after a bit. There were a few other things that I encountered, but we got out and that’s all that you really need to know.”  
.  
.  
.

I was floored.

This… this… what could you say in response to something like that? Apparently autopilot decided that you said: “I have a few therapists that I could put a word in with.”

“What?”  
“What?”  
“Huh?”

It seems that my autopilot said something unexpected, if the simultaneous response was any indication. I had to shake myself out of it.

“I can put in a good word in for a therapist. It seems like you both have a few things that need talking out, and unfortunately I’m not qualified for something of this... magnitude.”

“O-kay...”

“Are you sure?”

I nodded, “You both sound like you should talk with someone about these things. At any rate I’m in contact with a few good ones, at the very least it shouldn’t hurt anything.”

Okay, autopilot off. Now.

“Thank you for that explanation. It couldn’t have been easy for either of you. But…” I paused, I had to be absolutely certain, “I do have a few other questions.”

How to word this correctly...

“Is Bendy safe?”

Not like that, damnit!

“I mean,” I clarified, as they both looked almost affronted, “has he ever had a… relapse? Have any of you ever felt… unsafe around him?”

“He’s right here.” Henry almost snapped, “But no, never. Not since the first… no.”

“I would never. Especially not ‘round kids.” The devil almost growled vehemently, answering my unasked question.

“Okay, good. Now, onto hopefully easier questions,” I smiled, turning to directly address Bendy, “Are you safe?”

Now he just looked confused. Evidently I needed to clarify.

“Do you feel safe where you are? Are you happy?”

Bendy’s brow flew up and he regarded me for a few seconds before turning to the rest of the room, then to the door where Susan was seated outside.

When he face swiveled back towards me, it had the biggest grin I think I’ve ever seen.

“Doll, ya’ just made ma’ day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure that Bendy had emotional whiplash, and this isn't the last parent teacher conference that will come up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back. It's been a while with this chapter, but I'm pretty sure it's the longest I've written so far in any of my stories on this site, so there's that. Anywho, who's ready for the Halloween special where I update a chapter in every single story?! Woot!
> 
> Oh yeah, and quick warning, this chapter is insanely dialogue heavy.

I had just finished a session with a patient when I got a rather interesting call from an old friend.

 

Riiing Riiing Rii-

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hi, this is Casey. Am I speaking with Mary?“

 

“Casey McKinnley?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“This is Mary speaking, how may I help you?”

 

“I have to speak with you about something… privately.”

 

“What about?”

 

“It’s confidential, can I speak with you in person?”

 

“That can be arranged. When are you open?”

 

“Tuesday at around 6 looks like a good time. How’s that for you?”

 

“Hmm… that seems fine. I’ll see you then.”

 

“Have a nice day.”

 

“See you.”

 

“Bye.”

 

“Bye.”

 

*Click*

 

I sat back in my chair, contemplating the odd conversation in the few minuted I had between patients.

 

“Huh, that cryptic,” I thought, “must be something serious.”

 

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

 

I made a note of the date in my calendar, I had to make sure not to schedule anything or anyone for that time.

 

Honestly, the rest of the week wasn’t too exciting. I had patients come in and patients leave. The weekend rolled around, I had a couple conference’s and met up with some cousins, the weekend left.

 

Then Tuesday happened. I still knew the way to Casey’s house, it hadn’t been that long since our last meeting. Sometimes she would want an expert’s viewpoint on some of her students’ actions. Other times we’d discuss get into a good conversation, a bit of small talk, or even that one time a theological debate.

 

When I arrived we exchanged the usual small talk, how the classes have been, how people’s health has been holding, that kind of little gossip. Then, though, the conversation took a… weird turn, to say the least.

 

“So, you’re probably wondering the reason why I called you over to my house.”

 

I had been, and motioned for her to continue. She seemed almost sheepish as she did so, but pressed on nonetheless.

 

“Before I tell you anything, I need you to swear to me that you will not tell a  _ soul _ about anything spoken here.”

 

This was different. I know about student-teacher confidentiality and such, but she wouldn’t tell me anything if it broke that agreement, right?

 

Regardless, Casey had something to say, and something important too. I nodded.

 

“I swear.”

 

“Good,“ she said, “Now, you are aware that I sometimes need a consultant when dealing with certain students.”

 

I nodded. It wasn’t unheard of, and we would often meet face-to-face in those cases. It was just easier that way; body language and all that. But she usually would tell me that's what we were meeting about, so why the secrecy earlier?

 

“I had an encounter yesterday and the previous that was… hmm, how shall I put this? Concerning is probably the best word.”

 

I sat up straighter, interest piqued.

 

“Concerning how?”

 

“I was getting to that.” She pursed her lips, seeming troubled about her next words, “It’s a bit hard to believe, but...” She sighed, closing her eyes, bracing herself, before looking me straight in the eye, “as it turns out, one of my students’ imaginary friends is real.”

 

What.

 

What.

 

“ _ What? _ ”

 

“Like I said, it’s hard to believe, but it’s true. I saw the friend in question with my own eyes, Maria.”

 

She wasn’t joking around. People don’t call you by your formal name like that when they’re making a joke.

 

I took a deep, grounding breath. Some people’s “imaginary” friends have turned out to be real people before. Just a few edge cases of stalkers though, and Casey’s wording seemed… off if that was the case. Maybe some kind of hallucination? But then...

 

“What do you mean by ‘saw the friend in question’? What did they look like?”

 

“That’s the thing. It’s not just what they  _ look _ like. It’s what they  _ are. _ ” She took another deep breath, “They’re a demon, Maria. An honest to g-d demon.”

  
I could only stare blankly at the teacher as a small waterfall of words started to stream from her mouth. Things about ink and demonic summoning gone wrong and parent-teacher conferences and living cartoons and...

 

I held up my hand for her to stop. I was having a hard time processing the whole thing and told her as much. She gave me another sheepish look, this time a smile though.

 

“Sorry, I just… got carried away I suppose. Maybe a condensed version then?”

 

I shook my head. There was no need.

 

“No, no, just give me a moment. I’ll get it. Just takes a minute to fully process.”

 

And process it did. The full weight of the situation hit me like a truck.

 

Here was two people who had gone through almost literal hell, complete with demons it seemed. One of these people was a war veteran. And one of these people was a demon who was... mentally altered or manipulated somehow into attacking that man. The man trekked through an abandoned animation studio that he used to work at while fending off the demon and some kind of creatures with nothing but an axe, then somehow freed the demon. And now the demon and man live with the man’s sister and niece. And now the demon feels really guilty while the man insists that it wasn’t the demon’s fault. Not to mention that the demon is also a cartoon that was somehow brought to life through some kind of black magic and/or devil worship.

 

I repeated these thoughts to McKinnley, making sure I got it right.

 

“That sounds about right.”

 

Okay then…

 

“I’m going to need a day or so to mull this over, if that’s okay.”

 

“That’s fine. That’s fine. There’s no rush. Just… let me know when you’ve made a decision, one way or the other.”

  
  


*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

  
  


An mull it over I did.

 

The conversation mostly died after that, and I soon left. It had been getting late anyways, but the walk home wasn’t dark yet so I used it to try to organize my thoughts. So far the folders were:

 

  1. Familiar things
  2. Paranormal what
  3. Way home
  4. Everything else



 

Two things kept sticking out of the first two folders though. They occupied the majority of my mind, even as autopilot got me ready for bed.

 

Take off shoes, get dinner ready, eat diner, 1. Two people need help. shower, comb hair, brush teeth, floss, 2. One of these people is a demon + DEMONS ARE REAL!, get changed, get in bed, sleep… can’t sleep.

 

I have to make a decision. My mind won’t let me sleep otherwise. One one hand, demons are real, one tormented and apparently tries to and almost succeeded in killing a person. On the other, two people are in need of help.

 

My mind won’t let me sleep otherwise.

 

I dialed the phone, even at this hour she’d probably still be up figuring out the next week’s lesson plan.

 

“Casey? I’ve decided.”

 

My mind won’t let me sleep otherwise...

 

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

 

*Knock Knock*

 

“May we come in?”

 

Mr. Ross walked in, a bag slung over his shoulder and holding the hand of who I can only assume was my other potential patient. Bendy the Ink Demon.

 

I had prepared for this. I knew it was coming.

 

Nonetheless, the sight of a creature that wasn’t even remotely of this world (He didn’t even have a neck! The head’s just floating there!) left me... off balance, as it were.

 

At least I wasn’t the only one. While Henry seemed fairly centered, if anything about human body language could be applied to a demon he was looking far more nervous than I was. And also a little bit… runny? In more than one sense of the word, I noted. Not only did he look ready to bolt, but his ‘skin’ was glistening and seemed almost viscous. I was debating asking about this even as they sat down.

 

Henry had opened his bag and taken out a towel and placed it on my couch, Bendy promptly hopped up on. Soon, a faint black mark was evident on the it. Well, that answered one question, I suppose. While Henry seemed fairly at home in a psychiatrist's office, his friend wasn’t so sedate. He was fidgeting, running a spaded tail through gloved hands.

 

I suppose introductions were in order then.

 

“Hello, I’m Maria, but feel free to call me Mary.”

 

“And I’m Henry Ross.” The man- Henry -introduced himself, shaking my offered hand.

 

“So, you are Bendy I take it?” I asked, reaching out my hand in invitation. The little demon looked at it for a moment like he wasn’t entirely sure about the whole situation, but reached out and shook after a second regardless.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both. Feel free to take a seat, make yourselves comfortable.”

 

It seemed that neither one of them was taking me up on that offer though, as the demon on the couch only fidgeted more whilst Mr. Ross sank farther into his lean against the pale plaster walls. He and I locked eyes for a moment, tired conflicted browns meeting my hopeful blues. Letting out a small sigh, contact was broken as he averted his gaze to the small window.

 

“If it’s all the same to you, I’d rather stand.”

 

“That’s fine,” I said, my eyebrows raised and furrowed in question and concern, “would you like anything before we begin?”

 

“Yeah, I’ve got one, could we move?!”

 

I gave a small start at the unexpected voice. I couldn’t quite place the accent, but it was certainly unexpected. However. even with an ambiguous accent, his tone was clear as crystal. Desperation masked by sarcasm… concerning, to say the least.

 

“If it’s not too much trouble Mary. It’s just, we’ve both got this… thing about basements. Bad experiences as it were.”

 

*snort* “Tha’s one way a puttin’ it.”

 

Not today, unfortunately. They had been instructed to arrive slightly late as to not attract attention from those waiting for their appointments, but now those rooms would all be full. We’ll just have to make this fast.

 

“I’m sorry, but today that’s not possible. The other rooms are all booked right now, next time I’ll try and book one upstairs,” an idea struck, “but would it help if I opened the window?”

 

I took the subsequent shrug and head dip from Mr. Ross and frantic nodding from Bendy as a “yes”. (I could’ve done without the splatters on the couch though)

 

The rush of fresh air was a, for lack of a better term, breath of fresh air. You never really notice how  _ stuffy _ the place can be until it clears up.

 

I returned to my seat, smile on face and took quick note of the slight tension leaving my guests. Yet another thing you don’t notice until it’s gone.

 

“Is there anything else you would like to address before we start?”

 

“No.”

 

“Don’ think so.”

 

I gave a small nod “Good, however I have to make you aware of a few things.”

 

Both guests leaned forward in anticipation as I pulled out a small list of points from my bag.

 

“First, anything that is said or done here, unless dangerous or illegal, is completely confidential unless you wish for it to be otherwise,” a glance at my guests revealed yet more tension lifted from the demon’s shoulders. “Second, please correct me if I ever make a mistake or misconstrue. This is new territory for me and it’s most likely going to be very easy to misinterpret.”

 

There was nodding, but no one spoke up so I figured I might as well do some prompting.

 

We went throughout the usual schtik, small talk, getting to know each of them a bit better, before I asked a more prodding question.

 

“Is there anything anyone would like to get off their chest?”

 

My only response for a full minute was a blank stare from Henry, Bendy suddenly gaining a great interest in the couch cushions, and the ft-ft-ft of the old fan.

 

.

.

.

 

The silence broke.

 

“It’s just… I’ve done some stuff. Some bad stuff. They say that it wasn’ me, that I was bein’ controlled so it doesn’ count. But it  _ was _ me. I  _ saw _ tha acts, I  _ felt _ tha blows, I  _ did _ the deeds.”

 

“And what now?”

 

The little demon jerked back slightly as though someone had just snapped their fingers under his lack-of-nose. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that Henry’s mouth had quirked up into a slight knowing smile; almost a smirk.

 

“Now… now… hmm...” Bendy started wringing his tail in his hands in what I can only assume was thoughtful fidgeting, “I s’ppose I jus’ haveta try ‘n fix it. ‘Ts that‘r live with tha guilt hangin’ over me fer tha rest a’ ma life.”

 

Now I was wearing that knowing smile too. Bingo.

 

“You do know that that’s a good thing, right?”

 

He jerked his head up to look at me so fast that if he had a neck I’d be worried about whiplash. Good, he’s receptive. I hope it’s the same for demons as it is for humans...

 

“Feeling guilty about what you did is a good thing. A VERY good thing. It’s a sign that you don’t want to do whatever made you feel that way again. In fact,” I leaned forward in my seat, hands falling from the armrests to my lap, “it would be far more concerning if you  _ didn’t _ feel guilty over what you did.”

 

He still seemed a bit unsure, but I could tell that the little demon was realizing the truth of my words. He looked to Henry for confirmation. The man nodded.

 

“Doctor Morris is right, being guilty about something you feel that you did wrong is a good thing. But,” he reached over and squeezed the little devil in a comforting hug, “you don’t need to feel guilty.”

 

“Actually, I think that he might.”

 

Both man and monster snapped their gazes back to me, one on high alert the other looking like someone slapped him.

 

“What I mean is that yes, Henry is right to an extent, it wasn’t truly your fault. You were  _ manipulated _ into trying to kill someone Bendy, it was the manipulators fault.”

 

The two on my couch stared at me before sharing a long look with each other. It was about to get awkward when Bendy finally piped up, “But...”

 

Ah, yes. The ‘but’.

 

“But, and correct me if I’m wrong, you still  _ feel _ like it’s your fault. You feel that because you saw it happen, because it was  _ your _ body doing the deeds, that you are responsible. That somehow you should have been able to snap yourself out of it.” I shook my head, “In the heat of the moment anyone can make the wrong judgement.”

 

“But… ‘t wasn’ a’ ‘heat ‘a tha moment’ thing. I planned tha whole thin’ out. I knew what I was doin’. I  _ knew _ an’ I did it anyways.”

 

“And there’s nothing that you can do about it now. What’s done is done. You can’t change what you did, but you wish you could. But,” I gave my best reassuring smile. “Here’s the  _ wonderful _ thing, nothing that you did was  _ permanent. _ ”

 

Bendy gave me a look of six parts dubiousness and a half dozen hopeful.

 

“But ya’ jus’ said that I can’t change what I did. Now yer sayin’ nothing I did stuck? Huh?”

 

“Sort of. You can’t change your actions. But none of those actions lead to any  _ permanent _ consequences. You can still try and make things up to Henry, can’t you?”

 

It took a moment, but the dawning look of understanding on Bendy’s face was priceless. I turned to Henry. Yes, the look on the demon’s face as a nice mirror to the one Henry had been wearing since he first began speaking.

 

“All of your emotions are valid. If you feel like you need to feel guilty, then feel guilty. But just remember, these things will pass. They always do. Keep looking forward, you’ll be fine.”

 

After that, the rest of the meeting was a comparative cakewalk. You usually don’t have people so willing to spill their guts, but it seemed like those two were a bit desperate to get some things off their chests. I don’t exactly blame them, considering… I mean, I wouldn’t blame them period, it’s not my place, but  _ yeesh _ ...

 

The time flew by, and before we knew it, it was nearly time for my next patient. I had to wrap this up, so:

 

“Before I meet with the two of you again I’m going to want to talk with you separately, if that’s alright.”

 

He nodded and pulled out a slip of paper.

 

“Here’s my contact info.”

 

We swapped information, said our goodbyes, and they left.

 

I would have to look into some kind of recorder for the session. It would probably do Bendy some good to hear Henry’s side of the story*.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *unedited, you will tell a story differently to different people. And, of course, if it turns out that it would be detrimental to share the tape and/or either of them aren’t okay with Henry being recorded it won’t happen. She’ll ask first, of course.


End file.
